The Ladies' Man
Jacob Greene, better known as "The Ladies' Man", is...quite an odd fellow, appearing in both Majestic League RPs. History Early Life One day, when Jacob was but a young lad, he plucked up the courage to ask out the girl of his dreams, Stacy Wilson... He was rejected, possibly because of that one time he was caught trying to sniff her gym clothes. Enraged by this injustice, he called up his old friend Mike, who knew this guy called John, who knew this weird old librarian called Klaus who owned this cheap notebook with a label slapped on the front bearing the horrifying title: "tHE nEck RoW nonMNicOn", which claimed to contain information on how to summon various demons, though strangely no mention of the Old Ones. Jacob bought the book for an arm and a leg (not his, obviously), and decided to summon the big cheese himself... Except apparently the Devil was busy because Jacob could only reach his Secretary, and she was no help, so he settled for one on the random page he flicked to instead. After successfully summoning the demon, he tried to make a deal with it to somehow make Stacy fall in love with him. The demon laughed and simply said "there are some things you just can't fix", before burning a hole through his wall and leaving. That definitely won't come back to bite him later. After running after him for a few seconds and running out of breath, Jacob gave up, and resigned to singlehood for the night. He was awoken the next day by a strange light on his face that wasn't the sun shining through the massive hole in his wall. It turned out to be a weird portal that had spat out a floating, rainbow-coloured fish (which was floating at a 45 degree angle), which was trying to talk to him (via telepathy, fish can't talk with their mouths obviously). After getting over the initial shock, Jacob asked the fish what it wanted. Apparently, it (it was a she, Eritrea) hailed from another dimension where everything is tilted at a 45 degree angle to the right, and Jacob perfectly fit the description of an "otherworldly hero" that would save her people from a great evil: Tuxedo Cat, the best-dressed kitty on that side of the multiverse. In return, Jacob would be rewarded handsomely. He shrugged and said "why not", following her in. On the other side, he spoke with the mighty ruler of Aqualia (kingdom of the swimmers), Lord Catfish McGee (not actually a cat, but a catfish, different thing), who gave him a sword, shield, sack and his blessing. After several hours of trudging through an odd-smelling marsh: Jacob found the Hall of Doom, Tuxedo Cat's base, where he was busy twirling his moustache and cane (with a 450 carat diamond in the tip). Their battle was legendary, too epic to be written here, for the mere sight of the words used to describe it would burn your eyes out of your skull. Eventually, Jacob proved victorious, beheading the foul villain and placing his head (and his diamond-tipped cane) in the sack as proof, before beginning the several hour trudge back to the court of Lord Catfish McGee, who had died of a heart attack in the intermediate time and been succeeded by his son Catfish McGee II, but because Jacob was racist he didn't notice the difference. The young lord commended our hero for his bravery, and offered Eritrea's hand in marriage. Thankfully for Eritrea, Jacob decided to pass on that, only saying that she was "nice, but not my type". He did ask if he could keep the cane though, to which Lord Catfish McGee II had no objections. Jacob then returned home, still rather damp, but several thousand dollars richer… And then came back to his senses. Apparently the last several hours of his life were due to numerous vivid hallucinations, a side-effect of summoning the demon earlier, and was actually holding a cheap cane that he stole from that thrift shop down the road (and had actually beheaded the store owner, the police on their way). He also still had a lot of blood on him, it was pretty bad not to mention the fact that there was a massive hole in his wall and he had no time to board it up before the police arrived. "Knock knock open up the door", but they didn't need to because of the hole in the wall. The police were here. The sheer stress of the situation triggered a change in Jacob's body, shifting his DNA into a new form. You see, you weren't dealing with the average human anymore. Jacob had achieved the legend, the legend you f- wait wrong franchise. Anyway, he became a superhuman and learned how to control people's minds and then controlled the minds of the cops so they forgot about him and drove away. Then he realised the sheer power in his hands, and gave a Grinchy grin, because he suddenly discovered a way he could win. After changing his clothes, he went and got some builders to start fixing his wall, then headed straight to Stacy's house (because of course he knew where she lived). He knocked on the door, which was opened by Stacy's mom (who didn't have it going on), and he managed to convince her he was "a friend from school". He got up to her room, and used his powers on her before she could even protest… However, it turned out Stacy wasn't enough after a while, he had his eyes on other wamen, and eventually he had to skip town, and the next town, and the next town. It's called mind control, okay, not damage control. People still remembered what he did to them even while they were compliant. Inspired by his hallucinated encounter with Tuxedo Cat, he used the cheap cane (and a suit and matching mask he got hand-crafted by a respected tailor) to craft a persona: Ladies' Man. He would've gone with Ladykiller but he thought it would give off the wrong impression. Not that this one was much better. His degenerate neckbeardery continued across the state, eventually landing him in the City of Heroes. He hoped he could add some certain costumed heroines to his list of conquests - some of them were just asking for it. Majestic League One day, Jacob had been seemingly aimlessly wandering the city when he happened upon a major conflict: a brawl between a team of heroes, Scrapper and Berserker as the heroes attempted to stop a bank robbery by Scrapper. Jacob, rightfully scared out of his mind, at first resigned to simply running away. However, as Berserker held Sadie Volara in his claws and was seemingly about to attack her, Jacob saw the situation in a whole new light and decided to take advantage of it. He rescued Sadie from Berserker and temporarily held the monster at bay, and almost managed to sweep Sadie off her feet. Later, Jacob would reappear at the city's ball, attending the event for reasons completely unrelated to the other heroes and villain team's motives. When a massive brawl broke put between the heroes and villains, Jacob ran and escaped outside. There, he encountered Lauren Nichols, a super-powered agent of the government. As Lauren attempted to drag Jacob back into the conflict, he tried to escape by using his powers. However Lauren's will proved to be too powerful and she overrode his command. It was then that The Gamemaster appeared before all the heroes and kidnapped Lauren as part of his plan. Jacob was not seen or heard from for the rest of this RP, not participating in the final fight. Majestic League: Volume 2 2 months later, Jacob would meet a newcoming hero in the city named Todd Wilson. Jacob agreed to show him around, and the pair set off together. However, their interaction was interrupted when they encountered a plague doctor in an alley. The plague doctor attempted to interrogate them and ask them about the whereabouts of certain beings in the city. However Todd managed to put a swift end to this by shooting the plague doctor in the gut with a .600 Nitro Express, an injury which would cause him to later die of blood loss. Later, Jacob would encounter the heroine known as L. Seeing an opportunity, Jacob atempted to make an advance. But this was interrupted when a random zombie appeared and tried to attack them. L teleported the zombie away, and she left. A new Plague Doctor appeared, and Jacob and Todd mistook it to be the same one they encountered earlier. They attempted to pursue the plague doctor, but when the plague doctor found himself cornereed he chose to throw himself off the building he was on, killung himself and taking any information he may have had to the grave with him. Then, a robot from an alternate dimension suddenly appeared and starting attacking everyone. It was only finally stopped with combined efforts of Jacob, Todd, Project Runa and Dust Devil. Jacob, Todd and Dust Devil then teamed up as they attempted to unravel the mystery of the mysterious robots that fell from the sky. However before they could get to the bottom of the strange occurrences, a massive zombie outbreak occured and they had to shift their efforts to deal with that instead. Post-Majestic League What exactly happened to Jacob after this point is not quite known, and it is mostly speculation. After his antics in the City of Heroes got out of control, there would probably have been some heroes after Jacob that wanted to put a man of his severity behind bars… or better yet in the ground. If not killed by his own stupidity, he would probably kill himself anyway after realising how unfulfilling his pathetic excuse for a life was. Powers Jacob has the powers of mind control. Although he usually makes it out to be nothing more or less than self-explanatory, there is actually a specific method. Jacob's powers usually work by him giving beings an order, and his abilities make his targets more willing to follow his commands. This can usually work on most people, but stronger-willed beings have a greater chance of resisting Jacob's influence. Appearance Jacob Essentially looks like Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, minus actually being that attractive. He wears a fedora of true neckbeard-ness, and carries a cane despute not actually needing it to walk, for fashion reasons